


The Director

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternative universe where Seb is older, Assistant, Dangerous, Director - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Ironically really NSFW, NSFW, Office, Office Sex, Older man, Oral Sex, Penetration, Punishment, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Suit Porn, Three Piece Suit, Workplace Sex, conference room, explicit - Freeform, eye fucking, secret, suit fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flirty OFC has a sexual relationship at work with an older man, her boss Sebastian Stan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We’d been playing these games for months. Every Thursday morning, I caught him watching me. I played with my hair in attempt to silently flirt, seducing him with not only touches to my own skin but my green eyes staring into his aqua ones. He'd adjust his suit jacket, and I'd watch him roll his shoulders back, while I thought about slowly opening the buttons on his three piece suit’s vest with my teeth.

Sometimes we’d play fuck me eyes across the room. He'd roll his tongue across his bottom lip, and then bite it, staring into my eyes and daring me to look away. Colleagues drowned on about products and revenue, and all I cared about were fantasies of fucking him in this very room. When he presented in the meetings, his charisma and charm made clients laugh and deals close. I had to remind myself to appear normal, always the friendly assistant there with her handy notebook. When really my body was on fire and my panties were soaked.

Sometimes he sat next to me, casually spreading his padfolio across the table surface and fingering his pen. I could smell his coffee in it's white porcelain mug, and as he adjusted in his seat, his cologne and pheromones crossed my nose. I was desperate to reach out and rest my lips on his neck and breathe him in. Out of the corner my eye I could see him with his arms crossed and his legs splayed open towards me, and I knew a simple stroke up his thigh would give me the reaction I craved. But I couldn't move.

His eyes focused on me as he sat two feet away, staring at my pink glossed lips and the side of my neck when I pushed my strawberry blonde hair aside. I hoped he picked up my scent too. My need to seduce him was primal, and catching his eyes devouring me only made me hurt more.

And yet I sat there, listening to corporate bullshit. Wanting him. This man so much older than me. Sinfully unavailable.

Months passed by, every Thursday morning I craved him more. Every other day he passed by my cubicle to say hi. Standing in the office kitchen, making small talk, I imagined my lips against his, crushing eight months of desire.

One late night I had a deadline. The office was locked up, most of the floors empty. My cubicle lights were off except one as I organized spreadsheets, wanting a glass of wine and a cigarette. It occurred to me that I left a video file on the conference room computer, so I headed down the hallway. As I passed his office I flicked my eyes to his desk as I always did, seeing his light was off.

The conference room door creaked open and I flicked on the overhead fluorescents. I fiddled with the computer, finding my file and starting the download. Reminding myself to return for it, I stepped towards the door, to find it softly open as he stepped inside. My heart leapt, thinking this couldn't be true.

“Hi,” I remarked, our usual politically correct greeting.

“Hi,” he responded, watching me.

I pointed towards the computer, gesturing to the room.

“I forgot the meeting file...so...I'm downloading it.”

There was a pause where neither of us made a sound, but I wondered if he could hear my heart beating and my mind overthinking. I took a step forward as he did, and then we both stopped, staring at each other.

“I...I don't know what to say,” I mumbled as I bit my lip.

It was seconds before he strode across the room and pulled me to him. The desperation and desire hurt, and I was immediately wet as his tongue met mine. My hands left his chest to reach up and cross the back of his neck, and I moaned as he kissed me deeper.

His hands roamed my back, then grabbed my ass. I giggled softly as he pushed me backwards towards one of the tables, leading me into this sin. His kisses muffled my noises as I followed his lead.

My ass met the edge of the shiny oak table, and I pushed my hips back against his. He pulled away and kissed down my cheek, to my neck, as he pulled my panties down below the hem of my dress.

“Get on the table,” he demanded, his aqua eyes a darker color than before.

I climbed onto the conference room table, and he hooked his arms under my knees, pulling me to the edge. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed me deeply, the passion making me shake as my clit screamed in anticipation. When he pulled away he softly ran his hand down my torso, then pushed me onto my back. I watched him, realizing what was happening as he got to his knees at the end of the table and pulled my knees apart. My head hit the hard surface below as he slipped his tongue into me.

“Oh god, I knew you’d taste good,” he groaned.

The conference table’s surface was smooth under my fingertips, and I moaned as he licked up and down my pussy, sucking on my clit while watching my reactions. I held his head in place by gripping his salt and pepper hair, my palms passing across his face as I let go. Halfway through my orgasm’s build up, I thought in the back of my mind, I hope the WebCam doesn't record this. But then I didn't care if it did. I looked up to the tiled ceiling, gasping as the fantasy became real. Soon I was coming, looking down to watch his mouth on me, his arms holding my thighs in place as he pushed me to my orgasm. I stifled a scream of pleasure.

“Fuck,” I breathed as it came over me, my upper body convulsing as he sucked harder on my clit. I gasped as my body reacted, my muscles contracting as my cum covered his face.

Afterwards I dropped my head to the hard table surface again, my breathing ragged, and watched him stand up. He wiped my wet from his face, then pulled my up by my arms.

“Stand up,” he instructed, helping me off the table.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind, and moved my hair aside, kissing my neck as he lifted my skirt. I heard the condom wrapper rip, and then he pushed my front down onto the table. I held onto the edge, waiting for his next move. It’d always be his next move.

Slowly he teased me until he pushed into me, filling my dripping pussy that had wanted this for so long. We both groaned as he pulled back and then in again. He gathered my hair back and held me in place as he moved against me, both of us moaning.

My hands slipped across the table surface as my body weakened and my orgasm peaked again. As his strokes increased, the conference table wheels squeaked, moving back and forth with my body strewn across it. I moaned as I felt myself start to orgasm around him, my muscles gripping him, contracting as they had done before. My heart beat faster as the electricity ran through my body. Feeling my pussy convulsing around him pushed him further, and he smacked my ass hard which made me yelp. My noises got louder, and he pulled me back by my hair to look in his eyes.

“Now.”

I came all over him then, my juices dripping down my thighs as my body came undone and my mind thrilled by my fantasy coming true. My orgasm grew and I cried out, my body shaking, riding it out as he continued. A minute later he pushed into me hard, the table jerking back and he groaned as he came. He leaned forward against my body, letting his fistful of my hair go. I gasped under him, my hands splayed next to me on the table surface, my body trembling from the pleasure.

He slowly pulled out and then tied off the condom. I covered my ass with my skirt, and modestly tried to fix my hair. Standing in front of each other again, paused, not sure what to do next.

“I think the file is done,” he nodded to the screen. Shit, the computer was still on.

“Oh yeah. Well, ummm thanks Director Stan.”

He leaned over and kissed my cheek, “From now on, you can call me Sebastian.”

And then he left.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an AU, a flirty OFC continues her sexual relationship with an older man at work, her boss Sebastian Stan.

[Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman,](https://open.spotify.com/track/7l94dyN2hX9c6wWcZQuOGJ)  
[Makes me wanna do things than I shouldn't...](https://open.spotify.com/track/7l94dyN2hX9c6wWcZQuOGJ)

The ceiling fan whirled above my head as I scribbled notes in the project meeting. I glanced over at Sebastian’s profile, his serious expression changing to a smirk as colleagues talked around us.

It’d been three weeks since that night. I did my best to ignore my crush, but my feelings were a little hurt. He didn't stop by to say hi anymore, and he wouldn't look at me during our weekly meetings. I thought he'd lost interest.

Sitting there surrounded by the hum of the fan and the click of the presenter’s computer keys, I realized he sat in the same spot every week now. The place where he'd positioned my legs wide open so he could lick my tender core, where he'd pushed me to orgasm twice, and where he'd fucked me hard from behind.

He sat there now, lightly stroking the wood of the conference table with his fingertips, softly caressing the smooth surface as he moved from coffee cup to pen. When a drop of his coffee spilled onto the table, he gently gathered the drop on his finger and sucked it off. His eyes never met mine. But he knew I was watching him.

It was excruciating and arousing in the most delicious way.

It sounds cheesy, but when Sebastian walked into a room, he owned it. People looked up with pleasure to greet him. His smile was always genuine, and his blue eyes lit up when he shared his excitement about a project. When he laughed the wrinkles on around his eyes squinched together with real joy and charm. The salt and pepper at his temples gave him an incredibly sexy, sophisticated air. I liked that he didn't dye it. He was distinguished and confident. Although he was much older than me, he had a sex appeal that I'd never seen in a man my age.

He knew his power, especially over me.

In a meeting one afternoon I provided assistance during a presentation. I trained my focus on the subject, but my eyes rebelled and trailed over to Sebastian.

I fumbled when the presenter cleared their throat, wanting me to click to the next monotonous slide. Sebastian hid a small smirk behind the lip of his coffee mug. He knew. Damn him, he was winning this chase. The presenter again turned to me, her brusque tone snapping for me to continue.

Sebastian met my eyes. I'd fucked up, but I just couldn't focus.

The next morning I was walking down the quiet hallway when Sebastian appeared and grabbed my wrist. He forced me through a door and into the dark conference room. His mouth covered my gasp of surprise as his body pushed mine back against the wall, pinning my hands above my head, kissing me so hard I felt the scrape of his teeth against mine. He ran his hand across my ass and up my curves, grasping my breast. His fingertips dipped under my blouse and across my nipples. I felt an electric spark rush through my veins. I moaned against his mouth as he twisted my nipple between his fingers.

He pulled away from my lips and leaned in.

“You need to learn to pay attention,” he whispered into my ear.

Just as suddenly as he'd appeared, Sebastian slipped out of the room and left me in the dark. I leaned against the wall with my hand on my chest, trying to calm my racing heart with panting breaths. _What the fuck?_

Another uneventful week passed. I pretended to be cool when I saw him in the hallway, wishing he'd steal a kiss again. I was glad for a legitimate excuse to be around him when I was assigned to his new development. Just being in the same room as him turned me on.

I stood opposite him, architecture plans and reports stacked between us. He asked questions about the project, but my mind kept wandering. Ten seconds passed before I realized my mind had drifted to thoughts of him fucking me across the hard surface of his desk, my ass in the air and his fingers around my throat. I shook myself from my daydream and focused on his eyes again. He tilted his head and watched my facial expression, his tongue lightly licking across his pink lips. It drove me crazy when he did that.

“Is that something we can do? Get all the reports printed in time?”

“Of course, if that's what you want us to do,” I replied, scared to make eye contact again, because every time I did it distracted me.

He agreed as he scrutinized the blueprints on his desk. “Yes, I think that's the best plan.”

“Okay, well you're the boss; we can do whatever you want.”

His aqua eyes flickered up to mine briefly, acknowledging my inadvertent tease.

“Let's just keep talking as the project goes along,” he dismissed it, turning back to the plans. “Do you have the signature pages ready?”

“Yes, I can bring them in now if you’d like.”

He nodded, his bottom lip tucked under his teeth as he read. I tore my gaze away. I hated when he did that. An erotic tease that made me wet. All of my self-control seeped away with that single action. I wanted to suck that bottom lip between my teeth.

The hallway was dark. Everyone on this floor checked out this late on a weeknight. As I walked back to his office with the correct papers, Sebastian stood next to his computer, twisting his pen between his fingers and biting that damn lip.

“You weren't listening when I asked you about the project earlier,” Sebastian remarked as I entered the room. His dark gaze met mine. “Even after that warning I'd given you after you weren't paying attention last week.”

I sat down and crossed my legs, facing him. I was surprised he'd called me out. I could tell by the look in his eyes, he knew exactly why.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. I was distracted."

“Distracted by the project?”

“No.”

“By other work?”

“No.”

“By personal stuff outside of work?”

He studied me, waiting for my response. His eyes roamed across me like he expected me to fall on my knees and confess my sins like a dirty schoolgirl.

“No...I apologize for being distracted. But I was distracted by you.” I admitted.

“Hmmmm…” he murmured as he rolled the blueprint back and then crossed his arms. His sleeves pulled tight against the muscles underneath. “That's not good. What were you thinking about?”

“Ummmm you. Being close to you…”

“Fucking me?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Do you want me to fuck you again?”

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. “Yes. I do.”

He nodded and pressed his lips together, unsuccessfully masking a small smile.

"You have a problem with listening though. How should we fix that?”

“Uh, I'll try to pay better attention from now on.”

He looked through the doorway behind me as if confirming there was no one in the office. He pushed the door partly closed with his shiny black shoe and then pulled me up out of the chair.

“What're you doing?” I asked with a giggle as he gently coaxed me around the desk. I could smell him again, vanilla and mint and spice all at once. His scent exuded dominance and lust, and my body immediately craved him.

“You weren't listening to me. I think you need to be taught a lesson.”

He stepped behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned back against him, the weight of his body against mine as his pelvis pressed into my ass. I whimpered when he nibbled my neck, trailing it with bites and kisses. With his body wrapped around me, I craved his attention and gave up control. He possessed me.

“Besides,” he whispered into my ear, making me squirm against him, “You did say I'm the boss, and I can have whatever I want.”

I smiled and turned to kiss him, but he pushed me down across the desk. I giggled, thrilled that he was going to fuck me again. He lifted my skirt to find my bare ass and the lacy edge of my red thong. I waited for him on my elbows, my hands resting on the gray desk top, when he smacked my ass hard.

“Hey, be careful.” I teased, trying to stand back up.

He gently pressed my shoulder down. “Remember? I can have whatever I want, and I want to beat your ass for not listening.”

“What? No!” Surprise, embarrassment, and arousal rushed through me at once. He leaned forward and scraped his teeth along my neck, leaving my skin with a bite and a wet kiss.

“If you fight me on this, it will take longer,” he warned.

I couldn't believe this. My thong was already soaked as he bent me back over the desk again. I shuddered with pleasure as he teased my clit through the fabric, his fingers following my thong up my crack.

The first smack against my skin made me yelp, but he quickly smoothed his hand over my ass. Twice more he spanked me, running his fingers across the skin softly. The last one didn't even hurt.

My body burned with a lust he'd ignited with his words. My clit throbbed, and I gasped from the retreating pain and the need to fuck him. His touch and voice had driven me so far that I couldn't stop my desire for him if I tried.

Sebastian pulled me into his arms, and his mouth found mine. The heat and denied passion of these past few weeks had been almost suffocating. We tore off our clothes, both of us panting and reaching for each other. He dropped his suit jacket on the ground and ran his hands up my legs, hooking my thong with his thumbs to pull it off and fling across the floor.

I gasped as his fingers caressed my wet lips and hard clit before continuing to my blouse. I kissed his neck as he loosened his belt and zipper, and then led me back to the desk. He lifted my hips onto the edge, and then ripped a condom package open with his teeth, leaving the paper there between his soft lips for a moment as he focused.

Moments later, the office filled with the sound of our groans as Sebastian entered my pussy. I cried out as he fucked me harder, my pussy clenching around him. My right hand gripped his neck as he took me, my nails scratching his skin as he forced himself deeply inside of me.

He held my hips down against the desk, controlling my movements. He fucked me slow and deep at first, making me whimper until I begged him to fuck me harder. As his thrusts increased, I moaned as my orgasm grew in my trembling body. He saw how close I was and slowed the pace. With each deliberate, slow stroke, I fell into an amazing orgasm that made me come for a minute before I made a sound. As I crossed the peak, I screamed his name.

He fucked me faster again. Sebastian’s dark hair flopped forward on his forehead, and he rested his chin into my neck with a heavy moan as he stroked into me.

Suddenly, a noise interrupted our lust, and a light flicked on down the hallway. I gasped and dropped my face to his shoulder. We froze in place, our bodies still joined. My pussy pulsed around his cock as we tried not to move.

The sound of a vacuum started, and we both sighed with relief. Just the janitors.

Sebastian pulled out and went to lock the door. He switched off the light and sauntered back over, kicking off his white Calvins and slacks that trailed behind hooked around one foot. He kissed me, then raised an eyebrow and flashed his beautiful grin.

“Come here.” He grabbed his suit jacket and laid it on the floor, pulling me down with him.

The ground was hard under my back, but I didn't care because then he was inside me again, hard and fast until we were both moaning and gripping each other tighter. The rough industrial carpet burned my wrists as he held me down. My legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked me into the floor. I stifled a scream as we both neared orgasm, and he slid his fingers across my lips to quiet me.

With every thrust my clit vibrated from the friction between us. As he moved on top of me, he caged me like I was a wild cat he could tame.

Sebastian had complete control. I teetered on the precipice of coming when I saw that he was going to come too. Seeing his beautiful face gathered in that final stage of orgasm finished me, and I came. My pussy tightened around his shaft, pushing him to his release with a loud groan of my name.

We laid there gasping for a minute then he rolled away. We relaxed there on the dark office floor, his arms aimlessly spread out and my hand across my forehead.

“You gonna be a good girl and listen from here on out?” he quietly teased me in the darkness.

I smiled and turned my head to look at him. “I don't know. If the punishment is this good, I might have to be bad every day.”

Sebastian grinned then looked back up to the ceiling. The office lay silent; our noises stilled.

After a few minutes, Sebastian stood and helped me up. I giggled at our clothes strewn across the desk and the floor.

“We have to be careful,” Sebastian cautioned as he pulled on his jacket.

“I know.” My voice muffled as I slipped my blouse back on.

He reached out to tuck a piece of my hair away from my face then affectionately brushed his knuckle across my cheek. He tipped my chin up. The kiss was sweet and seductive, and I whimpered as he let me go with a nibble on my lip.

He flipped the light on and opened the door, the thick edge of the wood door in his palm as he ushered me out. Even though it was still dark and no one was there, he'd already returned to work mode.

“Thanks,” he said, “Let's get those signature papers done tomorrow.”

I was only a few steps down the hallway when he called to me.

“Hey,” he called softly.

I turned to smile at him.

“I'm keeping this,” he grinned devilishly as my red lace thong dangled from his finger.

“Be a good girl and you might get it back.”

My jaw dropped as he turned and went back to his office, shoving my thong into his front pocket.

Fuck. This man was dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my real life muse, who makes everyday interesting. And by the song "Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande. 
> 
> And of course, by Mr. Sebastian Stan.

**Author's Note:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten
> 
> Dedicated to my real life muse, may our Thursday morning meetings continue to be intriguing.


End file.
